


Первая кровь

by Gevion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Gender Roles, Missing Scene, Self-Denial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Женщине пристало дарить жизни, а не отнимать.





	Первая кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2017.  
> По заявке с инсайда: "Про Бриенну прочесть чего-нибудь очень хочется".

Первую кровь Бриенна уронила поздно, на пятнадцатый год, когда уже думала, что Мать обойдет ее своим благословением.

Септа Роэлла насилу забрала Бриенну от сира Гудвина и тренировочных мечей, отвела к самому большому в замке зеркалу и заставила осмотреть себя: со слипшихся волос на макушке до расплывающегося красного пятна на штанах, до стоптанных мужских сапог (женские слишком сжимали ступни, замедляли шаг).

— Теперь ты взрослая. Что видишь в натертом серебре и в водном отражении — то и есть правда, запомни. Не сладкие речи мужчин, у которых на уме только приданое твоего лорда-отца. Только то, что видишь сама.

Бриенна, не поднимая взгляда, кивнула, смяла шершавыми мозолистыми ладонями край туники. Раньше у ее погодок были исколоты пальцы, но к двенадцати каждая даже с острыми спицами выучилась управляться так, что те слушались хозяйку, словно заговоренные. Под каждой девичьей кроватью стоял сундук с детскими сорочками. Бриенну этому научить не смогли. Во время торжеств она прятала загрубевшие от меча, как у оружейников, руки в длинные рукава: женщине пристало дарить жизни, а не отнимать. Даже леди Королевской Гавани, что носили короткие женские клинки, предпочитали поединку ночные яды, подсыпанные в вино.

Роэлла потрепала ее по щеке, устало проворчала:

— А теперь умойся и отдай мне грязные штаны.

Дочери отцовских вассалов были все как одна — изящные пташки. Они разрумянились в срок, словно дорнийские персики, и перестали расти, едва достав до мужского плеча. Бриенна вымахала вровень с отцом и год от года продолжала тянуться вверх. На пирах к Бриенне был добр лишь лорд Ренли, но и тот на нее не смотрел.

К каждому приезду гостей Бриенну затягивали в тесные корсеты, без особой надежды скрыть мышцы на руках облачали ее в облака легких тканей, схваченных плотной шнуровкой, от которых замедлялся кровоток. Платья леди матери все сильнее трещали в плечах, но провисали в груди, складками собирались на бедрах. Роэлла кое-как приглаживала сухие соломенные пряди, из которых даже с помощью масел не завить кудрей. Бриенна перестала заглядывать в серебряные зеркала, а если спускалась к реке умыться, всегда закрывала глаза.

Таких, как наша леди, шептались служанки, можно сбыть с рук, если родительские сокровищницы ломятся от сапфиров. А у отца Бриенны из богатств — только любовь подданных и чистые воды Узкого моря. Лорд Тарт слишком хотел сына, а почившая жена — дочку. Вот и вышла не то девушка, не то муж. Такие плечи, что в самый раз впрягать в плуг вместо быка.

Пред очи последних сватов Бриенна явилась в мужском платье, а женские в ночь перед этим тайком сожгла на заднем дворе. После этого Роэлла перестала просить ее выйти к женихам. Вздыхала тяжко, но отпускала ее к сиру Гудвину биться на мечах до пота, от восхода и до вечерней зари. А через несколько месяцев с таким же безнадежным вздохом помогла надеть латы, застегнула наручи и наплечники, опустила забрало на некрасивое лицо. Поплакала, но отпустила ее с отцовским войском к лорду Ренли, когда тот объявил себя королем.

Первую кровь Бриенна уронила на пятнадцатый год, а чужую пустила лишь немногим позже.


End file.
